Over de wiki
Hallo beste gebruiker, Welkom op de Nederlandse Castle Cats wiki! Natuurlijk zijn alle fans van het spel hier welkom, maar ook mensen die nog niet zo bekend zijn met de wereld van Catania, kunnen hier hun hart ophalen! Maar voor hen, hieronder nog wel kort even een uitleg waar Castle Cats over gaat. Het is wel belangrijk dat je deze pagina goed doorleest, zodat je niet voor onaangename verassingen komt te staan. Degenen die al bekend zijn met het spel, kunnen het stuk hieronder overslaan. Groetjes, Morgenpoot & Luipaardklauw Over Castle Cats In het spel Castle Cats ben je een kat, de zogenaamde guild leader. Hij/zij leidt een groep dappere, ridderlijke katten, die met hun magische vaardigheden het land Catania proberen te beschermen. Er is echter één struikelblok; de Pugomancher, een buldog die de duistere ambities kent om Catania te veroveren. Hij wordt bijgestaan in zijn zoektocht naar macht, door draken, tijgers, wolven, honden, monsters en nog wel meer kwade wezens. De Castle Cats proberen het gevaar af te slaan, maar af en toe hebben ze daarvoor meer nodig dan enkel hun kleine, magische bevoegdheden. Daarom zijn er de Mighty Lions, een groep wijze leeuwen, die de vrede proberen te bewaren. Zij kiezen in principe geen partij, maar achter de schermen, helpen ze de Castle Cats met allerlei zaken. Een kat kan evolueren; dan krijgt hij/zij een nieuw uiterlijk, of een nieuwe "skill". Bij de geboorte, heeft een kat nog maar één skill, maar later krijgt hij/zij er nog eentje bij. Op de wiki, werkt alles net iets anders. Over de wiki Je karakter Er zijn vele karakters in Castle Cats. Zodra je een account hebt gemaakt, kan je de naam van het gewenste karakter doorgeven aan Luipaardklauw of Morgenpoot. Je kan op deze pagina kijken voor een overzicht van de karakters: Hero Book (Engelse wiki). Voor een overzicht van de karakters die al geclaimd zijn, zie Lijst van geclaimde karakters. Het is toegestaan om het geslacht te wijzigen, maar niet om extra krachten erbij te bedenken. Je moet het doen met de omschrijving van je kat, die meestal bestaat uit één of twee zinnen. Uitleg over de magische vaardigheden, is te vinden op aparte pagina's. Onder de kopjes "skills" en "traits" vind je meer informatie. Voor elke gebruiker is er wel wat wils: de Russische kater Molotov, of de prachtige, ietwat ijdele Pipsqueak? Nadat je je karakter hebt uitgekozen en dit door een guild leader is goedgekeurd, mag je beginnen met spelen. Let op. Er zijn een aantal karakters die je niet mag spelen, omdat ze belangrijk zijn of gewoonweg niet handig. Dit zijn Conan, Catniss, Francis en Chloe. Ranks We werken op de wiki met ranks. Deze werken net zoals in het spel, maar je verdient ze door deel te nemen aan bijvoorbeeld evenementen of prestaties te ontgrendelen. Daarbij verdien je embers, die je vervolgens kan gebruiken om te evolueren. Als je start op de wiki, ben je automatisch rank 1 en is je uiterlijk dus ook zo. Bij rank 2 krijg je iets extra's aan je uiterlijk; denk aan een wapen, kostuum of dergelijk. Bij rank 3 ontvang je een "trait" (lees hieronder wat dat inhoudt) en bij rank 4 verandert je uiterlijk opnieuw; je bent dan als het ware door de "kattenpuberteit" heen en dit is je uiterlijk dat je zult houden. Het is echter niet de laatste rank; als je rank 5 bereikt hebt, krijg je namelijk een tweede skill. Vanaf rang 5, mag je ervoor kiezen om een ander karakter te nemen. Je oude karakter is dan als het ware gedumpt, maar staat niet meer open voor andere gebruikers; ergens blijft het dus altijd van jou. Je kan echter nog doorgaan met evolueren, maar dit wordt steeds moeilijker. Als je naar rang 6 wilt, heb je 4 embers nodig. Vervolgens moet je voor rang 7, 5 embers verzamelen. Voor rang 8, heb je 6 embers nodig en zo gaat dat door; bij elke rang die je stijgt, moet je dus een ember meer verkrijgen. Om de 2 rangen, beginnend bij rang 8, mag je iets kiezen. Bij rang 8 is dat een skill, bij rang 10 een trait, bij rang 12 een skill, bij rang 14 een trait, en zo gaat dat door. Het stopt als je alle skills hebt; dan is het avontuur echt ten einde, en moet je verplicht een nieuw personage aanschaffen. Tot zover de uitleg over de rangen. Let op! Een rank is geen rang! Mensen met een hogere rank, hebben niet het zeggenschap over de gebruikers met een lagere rank. Skills Op de Engelse wiki is het volgende stukje informatie te vinden: At the present moment, skills are little more than the main barrier to entry for all quests; no skill seems to confer any benefit over another and, aside from light definitions of a cats' personality, they are mostly arbitrary. That having been said, having enough cats with a varied range of skills is typically essential for completing multiple quests concurrently. Dit betekent dat je dus meerdere vaardigheden hebt, maar dat het in het spel nooit duidelijk wordt gemaakt wat ze precies doen. Om het leuk te houden op de wiki, zijn deze skills hier wel verschillend. Je begint met één skill, maar bij het bereiken van rank 5, ontvang je een tweede. Op de Engelse wiki is hier te vinden welke skills jouw kat heeft. Een overzicht van wat de skills op deze wiki betekenen, is hier te vinden. Traits Traits zijn speciale, vaak magische vaardigheden. In tegenstelling tot de skills, die vooral ingaan op karaktereigenschappen en extraatjes, zijn traits vooral handig in gevechten of noodsituaties. Je kan hier vinden welke trait jouw personage kan krijgen. Je ontwikkelt hem bij rank 3. Een overzicht van wat een trait precies inhoudt, vind je hier. Ook bij deze vaardigheden, hebben de guild leaders hun eigen invulling gegeven. Schrijven Iedereen is vrij om eigen dingen aan de wereld van Catania toe te voegen. Heb jij wel of geen schildknapen in het gilde? Rijden jouw katten op krokodillen? Het is allemaal prima. Je mag ook eigen personages toevoegen, maar hoe zit het als je bestaande karakters wilt gebruiken? Omdat we geen onbeperkt aantal personages hebben en niet alle verhalen in elkaar vervlochten kunnen zijn, is het toegestaan om andermans personages als figuranten voor te laten komen. Je mag ze ook veranderen; je kan bijvoorbeeld Morgenpoots personage, Azure, een verslaving laten hebben aan Cola. Het is dan niet dezelfde Azure als in Morgenpoots verhalen, maar dat maakt niet uit. In principe mogen de personages ook grote rollen en hoofdrollen spelen, zolang jouw eigen personage maar het oogpunt en "focus character" blijft. Dit geldt ook voor Middeleeuwse en niet-Middeleeuwse aspecten. Als je naar personages zoals Mewton kijkt, lijkt het alsof dit zich in het heden afspeelt, maar het is een Middeleeuwse wereld. Er mogen dus wel technische aspecten inzitten. Als je een verhaal gaat schrijven, maak je een pagina aan met je naam ervoor (bijvoorbeeld Morgenpoot: Azure's Zoektocht). De titel mag van alles zijn, zolang het maar niet "mijn verhaal" heet, want dat is een beetje vaag. Je personage heeft in het verhaal de rank die jij op de wiki momenteel ook hebt, of een lagere, dat mag ook (bijvoorbeeld als het zich in het verleden afspeelt). Als jij rank 3 bent, kan je personage dus niet opeens rank 5 zijn in je verhaal, maar wil je wachten op een goed moment voordat je hem in het verhaal evolueert, dan mag hij wel rank 1 zijn. Stijgen Als je wilt stijgen in rank, moet je queesten voltooien. Deze queesten kunnen te maken hebben met schrijfopdrachten, maar het kunnen ook evenementen zijn. Je ontvangt, bij het succesvol afronden van de queeste, een aantal embers. Met drie embers kan je evolueren, maar het is mogelijk dat je bijvoorbeeld vier of twee embers toegewezen krijgt. Dit verschilt per opdracht. Evenementen kun je vinden in de navigatiebalk, onder het kopje "queesten". Onduidelijkheden ophelderen *Je mag personages zelf verzinnen, maar je RPG karakter moet uit de lijst komen. *Vanaf rang 5 mag je switchen van karakter; dit hoeft niet. *Als je rang 5 hebt en een nieuw karakter kiest, mag je nog doorschrijven aan het verhaal van je vorige personage! *Iedereen mag een eigen versie van de wereld van Castle Cats maken. Categorie:Gebruikersportaal Categorie:Uitleg